Erotica
Biography Erotica Jones AKA Stripperella is an extremely attractive, unbearably beautiful, and insanely sexy dancer with a literally perfect body. Once, a man caught fire from just being near her hotness. Many people are jealous of Erotica's enormous breasts, probably around an E-cup, especially her coworkers. At the club, more people drool over her than anybody else. On a news interview, a reporter fawned over her lips, breasts, and legs. Erotica said she enjoys her pleasantly revealing outfits. Also, after being shrunk and returned to normal size, her breasts become impossibly bouncy, and about a K-cup (it gets fixed later). One of the oddest things about Erotica Jones is that her breasts often move on their own, without any motion from Erotica. Erotica enjoys wearing extremely revealing outfits to show off her gargantuan features. Powers and Abilities *Her breasts acts as live lie detectors. *Body is impervious to all forms of temperatures and weather conditions. *Can use her hair like a parachute. *Sexy martial arts *Enhanced reflexes, senses, super strength, and incredible intelligence. Trivia *Hate giant crabs. *Has a literal flawless body. *Always dream since she was a kid to be a married woman. *She shared some similar similarly to Barb Wire (1996), both are play by Pamela Anderson, and are two sexy action women that both worked at a kind of club. But, the difference that Barb owns a night club named the Hammerhead while Erotica is a stripper from Tenderloins. *Like her voice actor Erotica knows CPR as shown when she was resuscitating an obese girl in a bikini. *Like her voice actor she is a big supporter Of Animal Rights Gallery W0W -C1.jpeg|Schoolgirl Erotica Jones & Pamela Anderson.png|Erotica Jones (Left) & Pamela Anderson (Right) 00.png|Erotica Jones 01.png|Erotica Jones Stripperella.png|Erotica Jones Erotica_Jones.png|Erotica Jones Debut -252 .jpeg|Erotica Jones Her True Dawn -185.jpeg|Erotica Jones Screenshot (33).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (79).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (142).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (501).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (554).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (1234).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (1589).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (1600).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (1766).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (1785).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (2113).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (2308).png|Erotica Jones Screenshot (2310).png|Erotica Jones Untitled00.png|Erotica Untitled01.png|Erotica Stripperella-screenshot.png|Erotica 00.png|Erotica 01.png|Erotica Untitled00.png|Erotica Untitled00.png|Erotica Untitled01.png|Erotica Untitled01.png|Erotica Stripperella.png|Erotica Stripperella-screenshot.png|Erotica Stripperella-screenshot.png|Erotica Stripperella-0.png|Erotica Erotica.png|Erotica 00.png|Erotica 01.png|Erotica Stripperella.png|Erotica Black Queen -99 .jpeg|Erotica Jones Debut -30 .jpeg|Erotica Jones Wink -8.jpeg|Erotica Jones Her True Dawn -19.jpeg|Erotica Jones Her True Dawn -61.jpeg|Erotica Jones Her True Dawn -215.jpeg|Erotica Jones Her True Dawn -340.jpeg|Erotica Jones Melons in the Sky -9.jpeg|Erotica Jones Melons in the Sky -10.jpeg|Erotica Jones Poor me -22.jpeg|Erotica Jones Changing clothes -12.jpeg|Erotica Jones Pool Party Erotica -68.jpeg|Erotica Jones Pool Party Erotica -84.jpeg|Erotica Jones Pool Party Erotica -201.jpeg|Erotica Jones Pool Party Erotica -165.jpeg|Erotica Jones Stripperella -5.jpeg|Erotica Jones Intro -15.jpeg|Erotica Jones Intro -80.jpeg|Erotica Jones Intro -440.jpeg|Erotica Jones Outro -1.jpeg|Erotica Jones Science -60.jpeg|Erotica Jones Parkplatz -1.jpeg|Erotica Jones W0W -7.jpeg|Erotica Jones Blues -21.jpeg|Erotica Jones Blues -22.jpeg|Erotica Jones Secret Life -26.jpeg|Erotica Jones Intro -453.jpeg|Erotica Jones Image1.jpg|Erotica Image2.jpg|Erotica 5675779239_fe937fec84.jpg|Erotica Stripperella_3.jpg|Erotica Stripperella_8.jpg|Erotica Stripperella_12.png|Erotica Stripperella_17.jpg|Erotica Stripperella_picture_4.jpg|Erotica Stripperella_18.jpg|Erotica Untitled00.png|Erotica Jones Untitled01.png|Erotica Jones Stripperella-screenshot.png|Erotica Jones Erotica,Giselle.png Stripperella02.png|Erotica and Giselle Stripperella03.png|Erotica and Giselle Stripperella06.png|Giselle and Erotica Stripperella07.png|Erotica and Giselle Stripperella11.png Stripperella - Giselle, Erotica3.png Stripperella - Giselle, Erotica2.png Stripperella - Giselle, Erotica1.png Stripperella - Erotica,Catt1.png|Erotica meets Catt Stripperella - Erotica1.png|Erotica Jones makes a phone call Stripperella - Stripperella1.png Stripperella - Stripperella2.png Stripperella - Stripperella3.png Stripperella - Giselle,Erotica04.png Stripperella - Erotica05.png|Erotica makes Money by doing her Pole dancing in her Captain Uniform Stripperella - Stripperella04.png ezgif-3-ea3a1555e614.jpg|Stripperella Stripperella - Stripperella.gif Untitled20.png Untitled22.png Untitled23.png Untitled24.png Untitled25.png Untitled26.png Untitled27.png Untitled28.png Untitled29.png Untitled30.png Untitled31.png Untitled32.png Untitled34.png Untitled35.png|Erotica thumbs up Category:Main Characters Category:Character